1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to soap forming organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved soap saving method and apparatus wherein the same recombines barious soap segments to form a single soap bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reclaiming and recombining of various soap segments to minimize waste of such portions has been attempted in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,122 to Cavanaugh sets forth a soap saving device wherein a container utilizes a plurality of inserts to secure and mold a soap within a lower portion of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,867 to Everman provides an apparatus for forming a bar of soap, wherein a weight sensor deposits a predetermined quantity of soap and melts such soap and directs the mold and soap into an underlying mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,564 to Cerrone provides a soap reforming structure wherein a grinding organization grinds the soap components and directs the thusly ground soap into a lower portion of a press construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 436,818 to Wiatt sets forth a plurality of bolt halves mounted upon opposed handles that are pivotally secured relative to one another for defining a mold apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved soap saving method and apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.